


Help

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Late-night phone calls, One-Sided Attraction, i accidentally deleted all my works so REPOST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He knew it would play out this way.





	

"Oikawa? Can I ask you something?" Kageyama said over the phone. His breath crackled slightly and Oikawa could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"What is it? I'm not fond of being called at one in the morning to deal with your setter problems."

"It's one thirty, actually," Kageyama corrected him.

"Shut it. I'll hang up on you, I swear."

"No, you won't."

"You got me there. Really, though, why'd you call?"

Kageyama stared at the dim screen of his phone, blueish light washing over his face. "I need some advice. About this guy."

"Oh, Kageyama. I'm flattered. You, come to me? And for _advice,_ of all things? Please, go on. I'd love to hear it." His voice was laden with sarcasm.

"I'm not kidding! I really need help. It's not like anything else. There's a special way he looks at me and I love him- I love the way his hair curls and he can't control it, the way he smiles at me when I toss to him, the way he jumps up and his eyes glow whenever he scores and when he talks to me after practice and he's all out of breath and I tell him to save it but he keeps going-"

Oikawa smiled bitterly. When Kageyama said that it was about a guy, he'd planned to ruin it all by giving Kageyama some shitty advice and then comfort Kageyama when it all went to ashes and then maybe he'd see how useful Oikawa could be-

But from the way Kageyama described him, it was painfully evident that he was in _love._ Real love. And now Oikawa would have to help him and would have to see Kageyama being happy with this crazy-haired kid-

Oikawa tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in his throat, tried to ignore the wetness slowly dripping down from his eyes.

"Okay," he breathed. "I'll help you."


End file.
